pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Father's Day (BRRA 4)
Brendan and Wurmple, with Zigzagoon and Poochyena’s Poké Balls attached to his belt, walk out of the Pokémon Center. “Well guys, it’s time to challenge my dad’s gym,” Brendan declares. Poochyena and Zigzagoon pop out of their Poké Balls, and Wurmple jumps down with them. The Pokémon look at Brendan with curiosity in their eyes. Brendan stares at them, and says, “Did I forget to tell you guys?” His Pokémon nod. “Oh… uh, Petalburg City’s gym leader is my dad.” The Pokémon gasp and look at Brendan with a newfound admiration. “Now… let’s stroll on over to the gym!” Brendan returns Wurmple, Poochyena, and Zigzagoon, then starts walking towards the gym. With his hands on the doors of the Petalburg City Gym, Brendan pushes them open, and walks through. No one is inside. Brendan, looking bemused, calls, “Dad? Are you here? It’s me, Brendan.” Silence. Brendan sighs. He starts walking towards the left door, and opens it. “Dad, Brendan is here,” he yells. No response. Brendan sighs again, and sends out Zigzagoon. “Alright Zigzagoon, go see if my dad is here, okay?” Brendan asks. “Eruu,” Zigzagoon replies, and runs through the left door. Brendan pulls the door closed, and sits on the ground. “Go, Poochyena,” he says, and sends out the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena pants, and barks. When it sees Brendan’s annoyed expression, it tilts it’s head and whines. Brendan smiles, and says, “It’s not you, Poochy. It’s just… I don’t really know my dad very well… he and my mom sorta split up when I was a kid…” Suddenly, they hear loud yelping from further in the gym. Brendan gets up, and returns Poochyena, saying, “Zigzagoon found something!” Brendan dashes through the doors, until he comes to the last door, where he slowly opens the door. Inside, Brendan’s Zigzagoon is yelping at a tall man in his thirties with black hair, wearing a red jacket, and blue pants with white stripes on the sides. He looks up, and sees Brendan, saying, “Excuse me young man, is this your Zigzagoon?” Brendan frowns, and says, “Yeah…” Brendan returns Zigzagoon. The man dusts himself off, and says, “Thank you, that Zigzagoon was very annoying. My name is Norman.” Brendan grumbles, and says, “I know. I’m your son…” Norman looks surprised and exclaims, “Brendan?! My, you’ve grown so much!” Norman hugs his son, and says, “And your mother has finally let you go on a Pokémon Journey! Oh, this is great.” Brendan blushes and pushes Norman back. “Yup,” he says. Quiet, hesitant knocking comes from the first room. Norman gets up, and says, “Better check who that is,” and dashes towards the gym entrance. Brendan is stunned for a second, but runs after him, thinking, ‘’He heard quiet knocking but not me yelling?’’ Arriving at the entrance of the gym, Norman pulls open the door, and says, “Come in!” A boy slightly younger than Brendan with green hair enters the gym. “Oh… hi… um, I was wondering… could I have a Pokémon?” the boy asks. Norman thinks for a second, then says, “Well, my Pokémon are around level 30… so, Brendan, you go catch this boy a Pokémon!” Brendan takes a second to process Norman’s words, then exclaims, “Whhaaat?! Why me… ugh, fine…” Brendan and the boy walk out the door, and into the streets of Petalburg City. The two start walking towards Route 103, and the boy looks up at Brendan (who is taller) and says, “Thanks for doing this.” Brendan glances down, saying, “Whatever…” The boy continues, saying, “I’m Wally.” Brendan grunts. “And you are?” Wally asks. Brendan waits a couple seconds, then states, “I’m Brendan… Norman, the gym leader’s, son.” Wally is stunned for a second, then exclaims, “Wow! That’s so cool!” Brendan replies, “I guess…” The two arrive at Route 102, and Brendan hands Wally Zigzagoon’s Poké Ball. “Use this to catch a Pokémon,” Brendan says. Wally mutters, “I… uh… don’t really know how to catch Pokémon.” Brendan sighs, then says, “Aright… what you do is you walk into the tall grass. When a Pokémon jumps out at you, release the Zigzagoon I gave you. Then you attack it until it’s weak, throw a Poké Ball, and you’ll catch it!” Wally nods, and nervously steps into the grass. Almost immediately, a Ralts jumps out at him. It cries in a low, echoed voice, “Ehow!” Brendan gasps, and exclaims, “A Ralts! I think I remember May saying something about those being rare…” Wally sends out Zigzagoon, and asks Brendan, “Who is May?” Zigzagoon looks at Wally with confusion in it’s eyes, then sees Brendan, who nods at it. “Oh, May is a friend of mine,” Brendan says. Zigzagoon nods back, and gets in a battle position in front of the Ralts. The Ralts growls at Zigzagoon, and Wally commands it to use Tackle. With an, “Eruu,” Zigzagoon dives onto Ralts, knocking it to the ground, then jumps off, landing behind it. The Feeling Pokémon painfully turns around and growls again. “Zigzagoon, tackle Ralts again,” Wally commands. Zigzagoon pounces on Ralts, rolling with it a bit, then jumping off. The Ralts, now very weak, growls pathetically. Wally pulls out a Premier Ball from his backpack. Looking at the Ball, Wally states, “I’ve been saving this Poké Ball for over a year now… waiting for the perfect partner… and I know that I’ve found it…” With a throw, the Premier Ball glides through the air, and sucks the Ralts into it. The ball falls to the ground, and rotates three times before clicking. After a couple seconds, Brendan begins clapping. “Well done, Wally,” he says. Wally walks over to the Premier Ball and looks at it in awe. “I… I did it!” Wally picks up the Ball, and runs over to Brendan. “Th… thank you, Brendan,” Wally says, and hugs the older trainer. Brendan pushes him off. Wally laughs, and hands back Zigzagoon’s Poké Ball. “Maybe I’ll see you later,” he says. Brendan nods. The younger boy sends out the Ralts, who cries, “Ehow,” and they run out of Route 102 and towards Petalburg Woods. Sometime later, Brendan and Wurmple are confronting Norman in the Gym. “I just don’t understand, you let this kid have a Pokémon and he’s like 10 or something, yet I have to wait until I’m 13? And then he catches a RALTS?! Ralts are RARE!!! All I have are easy to get Pokémon from Route 101!” Wurmple cries, “Arah!” Norman sighs, and says, “Brendan… I would’ve loved to have you start your journey earlier… It’s just… your mother has different opinions.” This news sinks into Brendan, leaving him stunned for a couple seconds, before he says, “Oh…” Norman chuckles and says, “Plus, you chose a Wurmple as your starter, and there’s not many other Pokémon you can catch when you’ve just started.” Brendan laughs, saying, “Yeah, True. Hey, I meant to ask… can we have a Gym Battle?” Norman thinks, before saying, “What’s you highest level of Pokémon again?” Brendan answers, “Uh.. Level 5.” Norman bursts into laughter, then stops himself. “Well, as I already said to that green-haired boy, my Pokémon are around level 30… that wouldn’t be a very fair match would it?” Brendan slumps, pretending to be sad. “You’re right, dad. I would get obliterated.” Norman smiles, and turns Brendan towards the gym entrance. “Now, go on and challenge the next Gym Leader down the line, Roxanne. By the time you get back here you’ll have beaten 4 gyms.” Wurmple leaps onto Brendan’s head, and he starts walking. Brendan turns around to say, “Thanks Dad!” Leaving the gym, the pair start towards Petalburg Woods… Category:Episodes